Don't Text Me
by Littleawkward1
Summary: Mei tells Yuzu to stop texting her while she's working on school council paperwork, so Yuzu does exactly what she's told. A cute one shot.


Mei sat alone in the student council room. Everyone had already gone home for the day, but of course being the student council president she always stayed later than the rest. It was well passed 5:00 and she wasn't even half way through the stack of papers Himeko had left her.

"Maybe i should've had Himeko stay after all." Mei spoke to herself while rubbing her forehead. She thought back to mere hours ago when her childhood friend volunteered to help, but Mei had firmly said she would do all the work herself and that it wasn't something she hasn't done before. She was wrong. There was more than she had anticipated.

Mei starred at the piece of paper she was currently working on and grunted in frustration. Getting up from her chair, she made her way out of the council room to buy herself a drink from one of the vending machines. Once back, she took her seat on the hard chair, opened her drink, took a swig of her juice can and went back to filling out paperwork.

Half an hour later her phone went off emitting a 'ping' sound signaling that she got a text. Putting her pen down, she reached into her bag and opened the message. It was from Yuzu.

Yuzu 3: Mei~ Are you still at school?

She sent a quick text back stating that she was indeed at the school and went back to her papers.

Not even a minute later, several notifaction sounds erupted one after another from her phone. She frowned and looked at the new texts she got.

Yuzu 3: Aw, really?

Yuzu(◕‿◕) : Why?

Yuzu(◕‿◕) : Doing what? Council stuff?

Yuzu(◕‿◕) : What time will you be home?

Yuzu(◕‿◕) : I'm with Harumin right now.

Yuzu(◕‿◕) : We're shopping.

Yuzu(◕‿◕) : : Oops, i mean we AREN'T shopping. XP

Yuzu(◕‿◕) : : We're not shopping. Ignore the last text.

Yuzu(◕‿◕) : Do you want me to make you dinner for when you get home?

Yuzu(◕‿◕) : What would you like for dinner? Your favorite?

Yuzu(◕‿◕) : Or something else? ;)

Mei looked at all the texts in irritation. Not that she was irritated at Yuzu, but she was getting into the flow of finishing her paperwork and now she was distracted. She sighed before responding back to Yuzu.

Mei: Don't text me while i'm working (￣_￣)・・・

Yuzu(◕‿◕) : Oh. Sorry, Mei~

Mei waited a while to see if Yuzu was going to respond and nodded to herself when her phone didn't ring.

~Yuzu & Harumin~

Yuzu frowned seeing Mei's response and looked up to Harumi who was sitting in front of her, drinking a smoothy. "Harumin~ Mei is mad at me, but i want to talk to her. What do i do?" She whined.

Harumi shook her shoulders. "I don't know. She's your girlfriend, shouldn't you know what to do?" She replied, reading a teen magazine.

"Well, yeah..." Yuzu said, putting her head on the table and staring at her own drink in front of her. Mei had been staying after school everyday for the past week and was hoping she would be coming home early today so they could spend time with each other, but Mei was busy with student council work.

Seeing her best friends distress, Harumi got Yuzu's attention. "Oi. What exactly did she say to you?" She asked.

"Hm? She said not to text her."

"And?"

"And that's all..."

Harumi raised one of her eye brows. "That's all?"

"Mm. That's all."

"Then don't text her."

"But didn't i tell you that i wanted to talk to her?"

"I know."

Harumi smirked which made Yuzu stare at her in confusion . "I don't understand."

"Tsk. Tsk. Tsk. Yuzu you do know there are different ways to communicate right?"

"Huh?"

"Come with me."

After finishing another pile of papers, Mei's phone once again rang.

"What now?" She said unlocking her phone to see she got a notification from one of her apps. It was weird that she got a notification from this app since she rarely uses it and opened the message she got.

*Yuzugyaru sent a message to you*

"Oh."

Yuzu(◕‿◕) : Hey cutie are you single? 'Cause i want to make you mine.

Reading the message once and then reading it again, Mei couldn't help but raise an eyebrow. What was Yuzu doing?

Mei: Yuzu...

Yuzu(◕‿◕) : Yes?

Mei: What are you doing?

Yuzu(◕‿◕) : Messaging you.

Mei: But why?

Yuzu(◕‿◕) : You said not to text you. This is not texting.

Mei: (￣_￣)・・・

Despite sending that kind of emoji to Yuzu, Mei slightly smiled at Yuzu's message. It was true Yuzu wasn't 'texting' her, so she couldn't exactly say anything back and say that it was the same thing. But then again it was in some ways. Either way, she put her phone down and started working again.

But just as Mei's pen met paper, another notification sounded. When she looked at the notification it was an email. The subject said "This is emailing NOT texting"

Yuzu(◕‿◕) : Hey, sexy are you busy? ;)

Mei bit her lip, blushing at the message. Yuzu was acting like a goof again. "Baka." Mei said under breath, smiling slightly.

Yuzu was making it hard to finish her paperwork, distracting her with all these 'cute' messages.

Tapping on her phone, Mei went to click on Yuzu's contact, so she could call the girl, but a knock on the class door stopped her.

"Come in."

Mei was surpised to see Himeko at the door with an irritated look on her face. "Himeko?"

"Hi, Mei Mei."

"What are you doing here? I thought you went home?"

"I was thinking of the stack of papers and thought i should really help you with them even though you said not to. And..."

"And?" Mei asked seeing that Himeko was holding something behind her back.

"I came to deliver something to you." Himeko said handing Mei a folded piece of paper from her back.

Talking the piece of paper, Mei immediately inhaled a whiff of perfume. And not just any perfume, but Yuzu's perfume. Mei sighed, before unfolding the paper.

~Dear Mei,

This is not a text, but a note. XP

I'll meet you outside the school gate! 3 ~

Without saying much to Himeko other than "Please finish these papers," Mei packed up her school supplies and walked out of the class room.

Making her way through the school halls and out the entrance, Mei saw Yuzu leaning against the school gate. 'Just like she said she would.' Mei thought, chuckling to herself. With eager steps, Mei treaded towards her girlfriend and sister.

"Yuzu." Mei greeted.

Yuzu practically tripped over herself despite standing and leaning on a pillar when Mei made her presence known. "Aha! Mei! Hi. Hey, there. Um, this is not a 'text' this is me talking directly to you now!" Yuzu smiled brightly and blushing at embarrassing herself.

Mei starred at Yuzu for a minute, which made the blonde nervous.

"You are very distracting, Yuzu. Did you know that?"

"Dis...tracting?"

"Yes, distracting. Do you know the defintion?"

"Yes..."

"Diverting ones attention. That's what it means. You have been distracting."

"Oh..." Yuzu said looking down at her feet, feeling bad about possibly annoying Mei.

In one swift movement, Mei grabbed Yuzu by her collar and made her look into her dark eyes. Green clashed with purple. "I don't mind being distracted from time to time. I quite enjoy it." Mei spoke huskily before bringing her lips to Yuzu's. Yuzu was shocked at first, she thought Mei was going to scold her about bothering her, but thankgoodness this was how it panned out.

Yuzu kissed Mei back and they stayed kissing for a minute before air was needed. Yuzu was in a trance, eyes half lidded. Mei smirked, running her thumb over Yuzu's soft, pink lips. And then she took a step a back, fixing her hair by putting behind her ears.

Mei composed herself and began walking passed the school gates. "Let's go home, Yuzu. You said you were making dinner correct? My favorite dish? Or maybe something better?" Mei said giving Yuzu a suggestive look."

"Y-Yes! Let's go home!" Yuzu responded quickly, follwing Mei's lead to their house.

Thanks for reading everyone!


End file.
